During the fighting of a fire, a firefighter works in a very hostile environment. Many firefighters lose their lives while fighting fires. Most of the deaths of firefighters while fighting fires are the result of stress, heart attacks, strokes, and the like. Of course, a firefighter must be protected from the environment within which the firefighter works. However, in an attempt to provide adequate protection, the coats of firefighters have been too heavy and too bulky. Furthermore, in an attempt to provide adequate protection, the coats worn by firefighters have not provided adequate ventilation.
It is an object of this invention to provide a firefighter's coat which provides the same quality or better protection against the environment than a conventional coat. It is also an object of this invention to provide such a coat which has less weight, permitting greater ease of movement of the firefighter, and a coat which provides greater ventilation to the firefighter, than the conventional coat of a firefighter. Thus, the stress involved in the work of the firefighter is significantly reduced.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a firefighter's coat which can be constructed at lower costs than a firefighter's conventional coat.